Two Can Play at That Game
by OTP
Summary: Sequel to What a Vacation. life is good and Roy has a very important thing to do as the Fuhrer. wonder what it is? Royai oneshot. Hope you like! Edited: 11/26/09


Otp: Hello again! This is the one-shot sequel to What a Vacation but you don't have to read it to get the point. Enjoy! And please review!

Disclaimer: I own many things, unfortunately, FMA is not among them…..

Edited: 11/26/09

* * *

**Two Can Play That Game**

Roy Mustang had finally achieved his goal, he was the Fuhrer of Amestris.

He sat at his desk silently doing his paperwork. All of his subordinates had gotten promotions. Kain was now a Warrant Officer, Falman was a 1st Lieutenant, Breda was a Captain and Havoc was a Major. Ross was also a Captain and Bloch was made a 2nd Lieutenant . Armstrong is currently a General.

Riza Hawkeye was now a Colonel and still his personal aide. He looked up from his paperwork and gazed at her. She was reading a book and a neat stack of papers were sitting on the corner of the desk.

It had been three years since he had revealed his true feelings for her when she was taking care of him, but they had never dated. He had just gotten back from border patrol where he had been stationed as a corporal. He had been there for two years and he had left without telling her why. He hated to do it and he felt guilty when he came back. He was wondering what her reaction would be. He had missed her when he was in the freezing snow of the north.

When he had returned to Central to help fight the foreign invaders, she looked relieved and sad at the same time. Roy had been expecting her to retaliate or yell at him, but she did nothing. That was what worried him when he took off in the balloon to help the Elric brothers defeat the flying contraptions.

Before he could do anything, she had disappeared when he had returned. After that, things were a blur. He destroyed the Gate and the second he got back he was put in court. The Council had cleared him of all charges and made him Fuhrer.

He sighed, this was his first day as the Fuhrer and the first day he had seen Riza since the day of the battle. Roy had made up his mind about what he was going to do to redeem himself.

Smirking, he opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a single piece of paper. He picked up his pen and began to write. After a few minutes, he finished and read it over. Once he was satisfied, he stood up with the paper in hand and walked over to Riza's desk.

Noticing that he had gotten up, Riza looked up at him. "Did you finish your paperwork sir?"

He shook his head, still smiling. She frowned at this and closed her book with a snap.

"Those papers must be signed by tonight sir. I would rather not have to force you to get it done," she said sternly.

"I will finish them in a minute. Actually, I came over to ask you to proofread this and ask you if you wanted some tea," Roy said and he placed the paper in front of her with an innocent smile.

She frowned and picked up the paper. "I would love some tea if it isn't too much trouble."

Roy grinned and left the room to get their tea.

Riza looked back at the paper and read through it. Her eyes widened in shock and she smiled softly. Taking her own pen, she signed the document and waited for Roy to return.

Soon enough, the doors to the office opened and Roy strode in with two steaming mugs of tea. He walked over to her desk and set one of the mugs down next to her discarded book.

Riza thanked him and handed him the paper. He took it and strode over to his desk.

She took a sip of her tea and watched him over the top of the mug.

Roy smiled as he finished reading the paper and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a small velvet box. He tossed it to her with a grin. "I see you approve. What time should I pick you up?"

She laughed as she reached out and plucked the box from the air with ease and stood up. She walked over and stood in front of his desk with her hands on her hips. "Didn't you hear the forecast for tonight? It's supposed to rain," she said with a mischeivious glint in her eyes.

Roy laughed and walked around his desk and stood before her. He took the box from her hand and opened it. He took out the ring and slipped it onto her finger. "If that's the case, then I will need somebody to protect me. You know I'm useless in the rain."

She smiled and lifted her hand to examine the ring. He pulled her towards him in a loving embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eye.

"I guess I'll just have to protect you then."

They smiled and closed the distance between them in a loving kiss.

Riza pulled away. "Let's go home Roy. Hayate got sick this morning and I want to make sure he's okay," Roy groaned and Riza chuckled. She pulled away from him and grabbed their coats. Roy was grumbling.

"Stupid mutt gets all of the attention."

Roy slung an arm over her shoulders and they left the room talking happily to each other.

After they had left, a shadow detached itself from the the wall. Maes Hughes was grinning madly and he was holding a video camera.

Walking over to Roy's desk, he picked up the piece of paper and read:

_ I, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, hereby abolish the fraternization laws. Riza, I'm sorry I left without telling you. I know I should have told you and I know it hurt you. I was an idiot. Can you forgive me? I know I don't deserve your forgivness, but if you only forgive me then I shall be satisfied._

_ I remember that years ago, I told you that I loved you and I still do and always will. I know I'm an bastard, but I would be honored if you would take me as your husband even if I don't deserve you._

Maes grinned. "So, he finally asked her," he continued to read Riza's reply:

_ Roy, you idiot. I forgive you, even though I know I shouldn't. I will agree to marry you on one condition, you must finish your paperwork! And never ever say you're not worthy or you don't deserve me. No man is more deserving than you and I wouldn't let any other man take my heart._

Maes was now jumping with joy. "Yes! Now I can be Roy's best man!"

He danced around the office for a few minutes and then someone came into the room interupting his celebration.

"What's all the dancing for General?" Jean Havoc asked poking his head into the room.

Maes stopped dancing and ran over to Havoc and showing him the video and the note. Havoc was smiling.

"I guess we're going to have a wedding to plan and one hell of a guest list. Took 'em long enough. I was beginning to think they would never tie the knot," he said.

Maes smiled in agreement. "Yep! So, let's go spread the news!"

Roy and Riza were walking arm in arm down the sidewalk. They were heading over to her house. Roy glanced at her and frowned, she still had her hair up. He reached over and released the clip and let her hair cascade over her shoulders.

Roy smiled ather as he ran his hand through her hair. "That's much better. You have such beautiful hair Riza, you shouldn't hide it with that clip of yours," he put the clip into his pocket.

She rolled her eyes. "I keep it up so it doesn't become a distraction and so it doesn't get in my way when I'm working."

They turned and walked up the path to her porch. Roy was laughing. "Good point. I would be distracted and I wouldn't get any work done."

"Wouldn't make a difference anyway, you don't do your paperwork in the first place," Riza chuckled lightly and opened the door. Black Hayate was now a good sized dog and he bounded down the hallway and pounced on Roy.

Roy tried to push the slobbering dog off of him, but he was only being licked to death. "Hey!...Hayate…get…Riza! Call him off!" he pleaded.

She only smiled and closed the door. Then, she said sternly. "Buraha! Off!" the dog immediately jumped off Roy and trotted over to her. He sat down by her side panting happily.

Walking over and kneeling next to him, she helped him up. Roy wiped his face with his sleeve.

Grinning, she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face. "So, who has better kisses? Me or Buraha?" she asked a sly grin appeared on her face.

"I think the winner is obvious," he said standing up.

She raised and eyebrow. "Oh really?" she crossed her arms.

Smirking, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Leaning forward, he whispered into her ear. "It's obviously the dog."

He pulled away only to be pulled roughly back and a pair of soft, warm lips pressed softly against his. They kissed passionately for a little while before they pulled away, breathless.

She smiled. "How was that? Better than my dog?"

Roy smirked and gave her another kiss. "Better by far."

She laughed and went into the kitchen with Roy in tow.

Riza picked up Hayate's bowl and filled it with some food and set it back down on the floor. She whistled and Buraha skidded into the kitchen. He wagged his tail eagerly and she gave him a few commands that he performed perfectly, then he dug into his food.

She stood up and walked over to sit next to Roy. Turning to look at him, she said, "What shall we have for dinner tonight Roy? I don't feel like going out right now."

He scratched his chin in thought. "Hmmm…what would you like to eat Riza?"

She shrugged. "Whatever you want to eat."

There was a few minutes of silence, then Roy jumped up. "I know! I'll be back soon," he rushed out of the room and Riza heard the front door slam shut.

"What is that man thinking?" she asked Hayate. He barked and she patted his head and got up to change out of her uniform.

After getting out of her uniform, she grabbed a book and plunked herself down on her couch to wait for Roy to return.

Riza was deeply interested in her book and she didn't notice Roy come in quietly with a large flat box. He placed it on the kitchen table and went back into the living room. He smiled at her as he leaned against the door frame.

_'Time to fall back on old habits,'_ he thought and he smirked as he cautiously made his way behind Riza. He sat behind her and took a small breath. Before he could realease the air, a gun barrel was aimed squarely between his eyes.

Roy looked up and met the hard gaze of his fiancé. Her book lay forgotten on the sofa. "Hello dear, I didn't hear you come in. Where did you go and what smells so good?" she lowered the gun and gave him a chaste kiss. Then she stood up and headed over the kitchen.

Roy scrambled to his feet and followed her. "You ruined my fun Riza."

She didn't turn around. "Too bad and I am not going to allow you to do that again," he laughed and showed her what he had brought back for them to eat. Hayate was sniffing at the box and Roy opened it.

It was a half cheese/half pepperoni pizza. Her favorite. "I got you your favorite. I hope it satisfies you," he said, handing her a plate and a napkin. Riza took them and thanked him. She helped herself to a piece and took a bite.

She savored the taste and gazed at Roy. "I love you. Do you know how long it's been since I've had pizza? The last time was 2 ½ years ago."

"I love you too Riza. Has it really been that long since you had pizza?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, it has been that long and I'm glad I'm finally having some. I missed it," she took another bite of the pizza. Smirking, Roy pulled her onto his lap and wrapped an arm around her waist. His free hand grabbed a piece of pizza.

"So Riza, when should our wedding be? And who should we invite?" Roy asked.

Riza had finished her first piece and had started on another, "Since you're the Fuhrer, it's going to be a big wedding. The whole military will probably be there. Obviously our families and friends. Maybe a few guests, but I don't know. I never really imagined myself having a big wedding, but it seems as if its unavoidable," she said and turned to look at him.

Roy finished his piece of pizza and answered. "I knew I would be in a big wedding no matter what happened. My parents are going to have a field day with this. I never wanted a big wedding either and I would give you a small wedding if you really wanted one. Do you want me to arrange it to be one? I don't want you to be uncomfortable at our own wedding."

She smiled. "No, its fine. If you did that and only invited friends and family, the military might be angry with you because they weren't invited. I don't want to cause those kind of problems for you Roy. I think I can live with a big wedding, especially if the groom is you."

Roy smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you my love. Now, should I be in my dress uniform or a tux?"

Riza thought for a moment. "You look quite handsome in your dress uniform with your hair slicked back." She grinned as his expression changed into a frown. She knew he hated having his hair slicked back and he didn't really like his dress uniform.

Roy noticed this. _'Two can play that game,'_ he thought.

"You would look quite beautiful in a miniskirt," he smirked and she dope slapped him.

"There's no way I'm going to wear miniskirt at my wedding. All the men would be staring at me and you'd get jealous and you would try to fry them."

He scowled at the thought of another man gazing at _his_ Riza. Only _he_ was allowed to do that. Riza noticed him scowl and laughed. He was like a child who had something taken from him. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and gave the rest of her pizza to Hayate.

Embracing Roy, she looked deep into his dark eye and said, "You aren't jealous now are you dear?"

"No, of course not. Roy Mustang doesn't get jealous," he said adamantly.

Laughing again, Riza got off of his lap and grabbed the box of pizza. "Good, you shouldn't be. You're the only man who will ever see me in a minskirt," Roy perked up a bit at this comment and followed her into the living room.

She had put the pizza on the coffee table and she was putting a DVD in.

"Dinner and a movie Riza?" he asked as he flopped down onto the couch.

She nodded and tossed him the box. Roy caught it and read the title: The Wedding Planner.

He groaned. "Riza, do we have to watch a chick flick? Why aren't we watching a movie with action in it?" Riza only smiled and picked up the remote to start the movie.

"You'll like this one Roy, trust me," she said as she snuggled up to him.

He mumbled, still not believing her, then settled down to watch the movie.

Roy's eyes widened when he saw the opening. It wasn't The Wedding Planner, it was The Pirates of the Carribean.

He look down to see Riza smirking. Damn, that woman was good. She knew him like the back of her hand.

Pulling her closer, he watched the movie with interest.

"I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt…" Roy laughed as Jack Sparrow fell down the stairs and going on about a stupid jar of dirt. They were halfway through the movie and Riza had fallen asleep.

Noticing this, Roy picked up the remote and turned the tv off. He picked up Riza and carried her to her bedroom. Riza nuzzled against him and he smiled.

He gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in. He went to her bathroom and took off his uniform. Still in his boxers and undershirt, he crawled in next to her and kissed her forehead.

She smiled in her sleep and scooted closer to him. Roy embraced her and whispered into her ear, "I love you Riza. Sleep well."

He wasn't expecting her to answer, but she did. "I will and goodnight Roy," she rolled over and kissed him. "I love you too, now go to sleep."

Roy laughed and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Otp: I hope you all enjoyed it! Luvs, hugs, and pocky to all! Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
